Destiner: Le debut
by Sarifa666
Summary: Comme je suis pourie en resumenr aller don voir mais je vous dit que sa se passe en 12...ect ou 13... [shaoXsaku]
1. Chapter I

Allor voici une autre de mes fanfiction. J'ai u un peu de miser a l'écrire car sa se passe le passer mais le je débrouille pas mal. Les personnage de Card Captor Sakura ne sont pas a moi mais a CLAMP. Bref de bavardage et bonne lecture

Destiner

_Cette histoire se passe au moyen age. En 1312 plus exactement._

_Je ne vais pas raconter a cette époque se que étais la vie des gens mais plutôt de celle de _

_Shaolan Li et Sakura Kinomoto. Tout deux son prince et princesse de leur domaine et comme chaque princesse et prince le mariage et destiner…mais _

_Sais le 15 juillet 1312 que leur histoire commence._

**+ Château Li (Chine) + 14 juillet 1312 a 1 :48 pm**

?- Shaolan!

?- Shaolan ou es tu!

Shaolan- nul part!

?- Shaolan tu sais que mère te cherche

Shaolan- et allor

?- Shaolan je suis ta sœur et notre mère veux te voir…

Shaolan- Feimei tu lui diras que je ne veux point aller la voir…trop occuper a fuir d'ici…

Feimei- Oui mais tu sais que même si tu le voudrais tu doit devenir le roi et sa même si tu ne veux pas.

Shaolan- JAMAIS! Je serais le roi de Chine! Et personne va briser mon rêve de devenir Chevalier un jour.

Feimei- Même la tu doit aller voir la rêne qui est notre mère.

Shaolan- très bien j'arrive

**+ Salle Impérial +**

Shaolan- Vous m'avez demander mère

Rêne- Oui Shaolan…tu sais que dans 1 semaine tu auras 18 ans et…

Shaolan- Et ?

Rêne- et tu prendras ton rôle de roi…

Shaolan (avec un face de dégout)- Pas question que je devin Roi…je veux devenir Chevalier et servir mon peuple et non le gouverner…

Rêne- Tu est royal est ton sang l'est aussi tu ne peux pas changer ta destiner

Shaolan- Sais se que vous croyez!

_Shaolan partie en claquent la porte derrière lui_

**+ Château Kinomoto (Japon) + 14 juillet 1312 13:56 pm**

?- Sakura vien ici

Sakura- Oui père vous m'avez demander

Roi- Ma princesse je voudrais te parler

Sakura- Oui ok

Roi- Tu sais que le prince de Chine va avoir sais 18 ans dans une semaine…

Sakura- Oui je sais…

Roi- nous avons étais inviter a son couronnement le 24.

Sakura- en quelle honneur nous allons là bas car vous devez avoir une raison pour que le roi et la princesse du Japon sois invité au couronnement du prince de Chine

Roi- oui…

Sakura- très bien allor dites moi le

Roi- nous sommes invité car tu doit te marier avec celui-ci dans exactement 3 semaine…

Sakura- non…vous blaguer…je ne peux me marier a lui… non….

Roi- depuis que tu es née que tu a un destin avec ce prince

Sakura- …je…je vais…aller brosser Étoile des prés…

_Sakura sortie du domaine et alla voir sa jument_

**Pré +**

Sakura- Tu sais que êtres princesse ce n'est pas amusant…

É-D-P- …

Sakura- tu ne sais pas se que sais toi tu est juste la jument de la princesse…

?-SAKURA!

Sakura- Qu'est qu'il a Tomoyo

Tomoyo- Est ce vrais que tu vas te marier avec Shaolan Li

Sakura- non!

Tomoyo- Oh…je pourrais de demander un faveur

Sakura- oui j'écoute

Tomoyo- pour le bal je pourrais tu faire ta robe s.v.p

Sakura- Faveur accorder

Tomoyo- Merci je vais allais commencer

Sakura- ok mais a une condition…

Tomoyo- oui?

Sakura- pas de froufrou sur cette robe…d'accorde

Tomoyo-

Sakura- Un baiser sur la main : signe de respect.

Un baiser dans le cou : signe de passion.

Un baiser sur le front : signe d'amitier.

Un baiser sur le pied : signe de soumission.

Un baiser sur les lèvres : signe d'amour…

Presser sa taille : je te desire.

Prendre la main : j'accepte tes pensees et je les partages.

Regarder dans ses yeux : m'aimes-tu?

Tirer la langue : je veux la tienne.

Caresser ses cheveux : je veux te faire l'amour

Chatouiller la paume de sa main : j'ai envie de toi…

Sakura- Mais a quoi rime ma vie?…

?- Princesse Sakura!

Sakura- oui?

?- votre père veux vous informer que vous aller partire pour la chine demain matin a 6 :30

Sakura- bien vous pouvez disposer…

?- bien

**+ Demain Matin 7 :16 sur un bateau + 15 juillet +**

Sakura- tu sais Tomoyo tu es pas obliger de me faire ma robe

Tomoyo- j'y tien! En plus elle et presque fini!

Sakura- ses triste que Étoile de prés ne pue venir elle aime tant les voyage…

Tomoyo- je sais…

?- Sakura nous voyons terre aller va te préparer pour rencontrer ton futur marie

Sakura- oui père…

Roi- Tomoyo je vous renvoi

Tomoyo- comment!

Roi- vous êtes mientenant la dame de compagnie de ma fille

Tomoyo- ok…ouf!

_1 heure plus tard le navire acossta et ils prirent une calèche pour aller au palais._

_Sakura regarda dans la vitre et vu un jeun couple qui avait l'air heureux.._

Roi- tu sais Sakura si je fait sa sais pour notre pays…

Sakura- je le sais…

Roi- Tu ah beau avoir 16 ans tu doit te sacrifier pour ton pays et en plus Tomoyo restera avec toi

Sakura- merci…

?- maître nous sommes arriver

_Sakura sortie la 1ière et vu sont nouveau chez sois._

?- Fijitaka!

Roi- Yelan Li mais vous n'avez point changer a se que vois

Yelan- arrêter vous aller me faire rougire …bon ou est votre fille?

Roi- Sakura vient ici

Sakura- bonjour madame et heureuse de vous voir

Yelan- oh mais elle est polie…tourner

Sakura- bien

Yelan- quel age avez-vous?

Sakura- 16 ans madame

Yelan- 16 ans! Mais vous avez les courbe d'un jeune femme de 18 ans!

Sakura- héritage de ma mère

Yelan- dit moi Sakura Est-ce la 1ière vois que tu vient en chine ?

Sakura- oui madame

Yelan- allor mon fis te feras visiter…Shaolan vient ici !

Shaolan- oui mère?

Yelan- pourrais-tu faire visiter notre domaine a cette jeune demoiselle ?

Shaolan- je doute que si

Yelan- merci

Sakura-…

Shaolan- venez avec moi cher demoiselle

Sakura- avec plaisir

**+ Dans le domaine +**

Shaolan- ici il y a mon bureau et quand la porte est fermer on ne vient jamais me déranger

Sakura- mais je ne reste qu'une semaine

Shaolan- oh…mais si vous voyez la porte fermer allor venez point me déranger

Sakura- oui…puis-je vous poser une question ?

Shaolan- oui allez-y

Sakura- avez-vous des cheval ?

Shaolan- oui mais pourquoi cette question ?

Sakura- parce que j'adore l'équitation

Shaolan- oh avez-vous votre habit avec vous ?

Sakura- toujours

Shaolan- je vous promet que demain a l'aube nous irons en faire

Sakura- avec plaisir

Shaolan- continuons la visite

Sakura- oui

**+ soir chambre Sakura +**

Sakura- allor la robe sa avance ?

Tomoyo- oui il me reste quelque détail après ses fini!

Sakura- bien…

Tomoyo- que fêtes-vous demain Princesse ?

Sakura- Tomoyo arrête de me vous-voyez

Tomoyo- oh ok allor vo...tu fais quoi demain…

Sakura- de l'équitation avec le prince Li

Tomoyo- ses un bon debut

Sakura- oui en quelque sorte…

Tomoyo- il est tard je croit que tu devrais de coucher…

Sakura- oui ses vrais… bonne nuit Tomoyo…

Tomoyo- bonne nuit princesse…

**+Le lendemain +**

**Toc!Toc!Toc!**

Sakura- mmmmmmm!

?- mademoiselle il est l'heure

Sakura- L'heure de quoi!

?- de vous levez

Sakura- M.Li il n'est que 5 :30 du matin!

Shaolan- vous voulez plus faire de l'équitation a se que je vois

Sakura- oh pardonner mon absence j'ai oblier que se matin nous avons prévus cette activité pouvez-vous attendre quelque minutes pour que j'enfile mon habit ?

Shaolan- serte je le doit

**+ 5 minutes plus tard +**

Sakura- prêt?

Shaolan- prêt

_Sakura et Shaolan alla a l'écurie et choisi un cheval._

Sakura- oh mais quelle est belle!

Shaolan- comment faites vous pour savoir si elle est un fille ?

Sakura- ses facile sur-tout quand sa crinière et attacher et qu'il a de fleur dedans…

Shaolan- oh cela est ma sœur elle aime bien fait cela dans leur crinière et leur queue…

Sakura- allor M.Li prêt

Shaolan- Prêt

_45 Minutes plus tard Sakura et Shaolan arrêta a un étant pour reposer leur chevaux et les faire boire._

Shaolan- allor quelle est le pourquoi de votre visite ?

Sakura- sellons mon père depuis que je suis haut comme 3 pomme je un destin avec votre famille et le 24 juillet que je serais votre sois disant fiancer même si cela me priveras de ma liberté je doit le faire pour mon pays…et si je refus le Japon sera détruis…et je ne le désir pas…

Shaolan- allor ses vous miss Kinomoto?

Sakura- oui…

Shaolan- …je crin que se que je vais dire sois un peu déplacer mais je quitterais moi aussi mon rêve pour vous accompagner en tant que roi…

Sakura- vivre une vie sans amour en sauvent un royaum… ou vivre un amour en détruisant un rauyom …quelle e le meilleur chois

Shaolan- ses étrange tout-à-coup ses si silence et calme

Sakura- ses vrais ses…

?- ah!

_Shaolan et Sakura étais entouré d'un dizaine de Voleur _

V.1- voyez-vous sa le prince Li et sa petite copine mais ses si touchent

Shaolan- gaspille pas ta salive Kiamo

Kiamo- tu me donne de ordre pour qui tu te prend mon roi ah!ah!ah!

Shaolan- …

V.2- é Kiamo on fou avec la fille

Kiamo- garder la

Shaolan- ne la toucher pas

Kiamo- oh sais touchent mais je vais te dire quelque chose mon prince. Je vais te tuer après je vais me la faire et la tuer

Shaolan- tu oserais pas

Kiamo- je vais me gêner…

_En disant cette phrase il la pris et l'embrasa dans le cou. Sakura Pleurais mais ne bougea pas _

Sakura- …

Kiamo- elle est si fragile…oups je les bléser…

_Sakura étais à terre se tenant le poignet en pleurent. Shaolan le regarda avec un lueur de « michant » dans les yeux_

Shaolan- tu va payer pour se que tu lui a fait

Kiamo- oh j'ai peur

Shaolan- tu devrais

_Shaolan sortie une épée de sa selle de cheval et la pointa sous la gorge. Celui-ci envala difficilement sa salive. _

Kiamo- fait gaffe a se que tu fait

Shaolan- je ne te tura pas mais je peux te faire sa

_Shaolan fie un S sur la poitrine du voleur _**( je vais arrêter d'écouter ZORO moi sa me monte a la tête )**_ Kiamo partie a la cours suivie de sa gagne. Mais avant il cria « _**J'ai pas fini avec toi Li et la prochaine fois je m'attaquera pas a toi mais a ton peuple!** _» Shaolan ria un bon coup et alla voir Sakura._

Shaolan- Est-ce que sa va ?

Sakura- euh…oui merci beaucoup

Shaolan- oh mais le plaisir est pour moi…

Sakura- euh…prince Li je me sans pas très bien je crois que nous devrions rentrée…

Shaolan- oui venez

_Ils partie au château et alla se coucher puisque il étais tard._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**À Suivre…**

**elle n'est pas si pire que sa mon histoire**

**Oui ou non?**

**Aller +**

**Sarifa666 -xXx- **


	2. Chapter II

_Merci pour le commentaire et pour mes fautes bah sais mon Word qui corrige mes phrase mais des fois il change mes mots et mon histoire et un peu changer sais aussi le même Word pour mon autre fanfiction :_**Tokyo illégal **_mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour arranger sa ok allor bonne lecture !_

Destiner : Journée mouvementer chapitre 2 Pv Sakura 

Je me sans étrange…mon poignet me fait mal…il est quelle heure…ah! Trop de question mal de tête…

**Toc!Toc!Toc!**

" Sais qui" répond-je

?- Tomoyo!

''oh tu peu entré''

Tomoyo- Mme Li te demande en bas

'' dites lui que j'arrives''

Tomoyo- bien

Normal PV 

Sakura- vous m'avez appeler Mme ?

Yelan- Oui, Sakura je voudrais te parler au sujet de mon fis…

Sakura- oui j'écoute.

Yelan- allor tu dois savoir que Shaolan devra devenir roi et tu sera son épouse…

Sakura- oui…

Yelan- je voudrait que tu le rende heureux car j'ai vécus une vie sans amour et je ne voudrais pas que cela arrive a vous deux. Tu doit l'aimer Sakura…pour lui et toi

Sakura- …oui d'accord…

Yelan- merci…oh sais vrais! As-tu une robe pour le bal ?

Sakura- oui sais mon amie Tomoyo qui me la fait sais vraiment une bonne couturière

Yelan- bien…avant d'aller au bal tu viendras me voir d'accord

Sakura- oui ok

_Sakura sortie du domaine et alla dans le jardin._

?- Mademoiselle Kinomoto!

Sakura- oh prince Li comment allez-vous ?

Shaolan- bien et vous ?

Sakura- bien sauf que mon poignet me fait mal…

Shaolan- cela a du êtres profond vu que sa vous fait encor mal

Sakura- je crois qui ma toucher un nerf

Shaolan- laisser moi voir

Sakura donna son poignet a Shaolan et celui-ci toucha du bout du doigt se qui fie rougir la jeune fleure de cerisier. 

Shaolan- cela fera un cicatrice…pourquoi êtes vous tout rouge vous avez chaud?

Sakura- non sais juste mon corset

Shaolan- oh…euh…voulez-vous venir avec moi se promener dans le jardin ?

Sakura- avec plaisir

Shaolan donna son bras et Sakura le pris. il partie se promener tout en discutent 

Shaolan- quelle age avez-vous ?

Sakura- 16 ans

Shaolan- 16 ans. Vous n'êtes pas jeune un peu pour vous marier ?

Sakura- il n'a pas d'age pour aimer allor pourquoi aurai t'il un pour se marier ?

Shaolan- euh…vous avez raison

Sakura- …un Sakura…

Shaolan- oui cette arbre est mon préféré pas juste pour son nom mais aussi sa beauté

Sakura- s'étais aussi l'arbre préféré de ma mère…avant quelle meurt…

Shaolan- oh désoler…

Sakura- non sa va merci…il commence a se faire tard vous ne trouver pas

Shaolan- oui…se soir voulez-vous venir avec moi regarder la plaine lune ?

Sakura- euh…j'an parlerais a mon père d'accord

Shaolan- d'accord

Sakura- bon je vais rentré allor on se revois au souper

Shaolan- oui au souper

_Sakura lui fie un de sais plus beau sourire et partie avec un domestique qui alla porter des légume au domaine. La jeune fille se retourna un seul fois pour regarder le jeune héritier. Leur regard se croisa mais ne dura que quelle que seconde. Elle détourna la tête et continua son chemin de même pour celui-ci. Durant le souper on ne fessait que parler du mariage ou du bal mais un question se fie poser et un silence s'installa _

Shaolan- mais si je refus de l'épouser que se passera t'il

Tous-…

Yelan- tu accepteras quoi qu'il arrive

Sakura- et si sais moi qui refus?

Fijitaka- tu détruira ton peuple…est-ce que tu veux?

Sakura- non…je monte dans ma chambre…merci Yelan c'étais très bon et a demain

Shaolan- moi aussi j'y vais et a demain mère. Bonne nuit a vous tous

_Shaolan coura après Sakura et arriver a côté d'elle il lui pris sa main _

Shaolan- venez avec moi

Sakura- si cela vous fait plaisir…

_Il l'amena dehors et il monta une côte. Rendu au semmet il s'asie sur un banc et regarda la lune._

Sakura- ses magnifique

Shaolan- oui ses vrais sur-tout avec tout les lumière du jardin

Sakura- prince quand nous, nous serons marier que se passera t'il ?

Shaolan- je ne sais pas mais appeler moi Shaolan

Sakura- d'accord si vous m'appeler Sakura

Shaolan- Sakura sais d'accord

Sakura- je voudrais que se moment ne s'arrête jamais…

Shaolan- moi de même

Sakura- vous ne trouvez pas qu'il commence a faire froid ?

Shaolan- non vous avais froid

Sakura- disons que ma robe n'est pas très chaude

_Sakura portais un robe épaule(_**( les robe qui commence au épaule et fait comme un ligne a l'autre épaule sais sa un robe épaule)** _et n'avait aucun manteau sur-tout que sa robe n'étais pas épaisse._

Shaolan- tenez prenez ma veste

Sakura- mais vous n'aurez pas froid ?

Shaolan- non sais correcte…

Sakura- si vous le dites…regarder une étoile filante! Faite vite un veux

Shaolan- vous aussi

Sakura- …

Shaolan-…

Sakura- fini et vous ?

Shaolan-…fini…bon je crois que vous devriez aller vous coucher il se fait tard

Sakura- vous avez sur-ment raison…

Shaolan- venez je vous accompagne

Sakura- oui j'arrive…_espérons que mon veux se réalise_…

Shaolan- vous venez?

Sakura- oui!…_espérons_…

_Les 2 arriva au domaine endormie. Shaolan alla porter Sakura juste qu'a sa chambre_

Shaolan- bon…bien bonne nuit Sakura

Sakura- …Shaolan?

Shaolan- oui?

Sakura- bonne nuit a vous aussi

_Shaolan lui sourire et partie dans sa chambre. Et se coucha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Sais juste vers 1h du matin qu'il s'endormie. Le lendemain matin Sakura étais sur son balcon et regarder la paysage sans remarquer le regard qui sais poser sur elle. Un crie sa fie attendre dans tout le château. Sakura couru juste qu'a la provenance de se crie. Un tout petite Chaton étais dans le jardin en trin de tout détruire le potager. Sakura le pris dans sais bras sous les regard surprit._

Servante- attention il pourrai vous tuer!

Sakura- mais non il est si gentil qu'il ne ferai pas de mal a un mouche

Chaton- miaou!

Sakura- mais il n'est pas chou un peu! Je vais t'appeler ?…Kamiko! petite chatonne

Shaolan- qu'est ce que se passe t'il ici ?

Servante- cette demoiselle a sauver notre potager monsieur

Shaolan- …_Sakura ?_

Sakura- au pardonner moi mais je vais y aller notre petite amie va aller prendre un bain!

Shaolan- euh…ok

Sakura- aller vien toi aussi

_Sakura pris le poignet de Shaolan et l'amena avec elle. Elle étais en trin de laver Kamiko pendant que Shaolan lancer de pierre dans la marre japonaise._

Sakura- Shaolan venez ici s.v.p

Shaolan- oui qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Sakura- Kamiko a une patte casser…

Shaolan- oh je vais aller chercher du tissu je reviens

Sakura- oui merci…

_5 minutes plus tard…_

Shaolan- tien…

Sakura- merci beaucoup

_Sakura entoura le tissu autour de la patte du petit chaton._

_Quelle que minutes plus tard Sakura lisait sur son balcon et sur elle, elle avait Kamiko qui ronroner._

**Toc!Toc!Toc!**

?- excuse moi mais pourrais-je savoir si la chatonne va mieux ?

Sakura- au Shaolan oui elle va mieux et vous ?

Shaolan- oui si on veux…

Sakura- qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_Sakura déposa la chatonne dans son panier et alla voir Shaolan._

Shaolan- Sakura je doit vous avouez quelque chose…

**À suivre…**

**Ou c'est triste mais j'arrête la… j'ai même u de la miser a le finir.**

**Bah quoi ? bon j'ai la j'ai éseiller de pas faire de faute mais si il y en a beaucoup bah la j'arrête…non je blague!**

**Mouahahahah!… bon tout se que je peux vous dire se que dans le prochain chapitre sa va êtres la bal ouais allor **

**Sarifa666**


	3. Chapter III

Allor voilà la suite et cette fois ci je ne vais pas faire de faute! Ok il va y avoir quelque une mais le moin possible d'accorde et aussi la grammaire bah sa je vais aussi arranger sa ! aller tourlou!

P.S en _Italique _c'est les penser des personnages…Bonne lecture!

**Destiner: Le bal! chapitre 3**

Flash Back Shaolan- Sakura je dois vous avouez quelque chose… Fin du flash back 

Sakura- oui?

Shaolan- je…je _Aller dit lui elle doit savoir_

Sakura- je…_aller dit le…_

Shaolan- je vous…vous…

Sakura- vous me…_ mais qu'est-ce qu'il a d'habitude il n'est pas comme cela…_

Shaolan- je vous… je voudrais vous dires que demain vers 2:30 de l'après-midi vous devriez aller a la salle du bal pour vérifier si le tout vous convient…_ mais quel imbécile que je suis!_

Sakura- au merci beaucoup…

Shaolan- oui bon…

?- Mm Kinomoto!

Sakura- oui?

?- vous avez reçu se matin un cadeau de votre père…

Sakura- qu'est-ce que sais?

?- un cheval du nom de… : Étoile des pré je croix

Sakura- étoile est ici!

?- il est en bas dans l'écurie avec les autre cheval

Sakura- merci Ronald

Sakura partie a la cours a l'écurie. Rendu a la place elle la vue sa jument. Sakura pris sa tête et la cola contre elle. La jeune femme alla monter sur son cheval quand… 

?- vous n'allez pas monter sur se cheval en robe dites moi?

Sakura- a vrais dire j'y conte

?- et comment?

Sakura- M.Li je monte sur un cheval depuis que je n'es pas plus que 5 ans et si vous penser que sais une robe qui va me déranger.

Shaolan- très bien

Sakura étais en trin de monter quand Shaolan donna une tape au cheval et fie tomber Sakura dans ses bras… 

Sakura- je vous déteste Shaolan Li

Shaolan- et moi de même Sakura Kinomoto

Sakura- …je croix que vous pouvais me mettre a terre

Shaolan- si ses se que vous voulais

Shaolan laissa Sakura tomber a terre dans la bouette 

Sakura- M.Li quand je dis vous pouvais me mettre a terre se n'est pas me laisse tomber a terre dans la boue!

Shaolan- mais comment voulais vous êtres plus a terre que sa?

Sakura- je vous déteste M.Li

Shaolan- de même pour moi Mlle Kinomoto

Sakura- je vais me changer et après je vous le ferais payé

Shaolan- je hâte se moment

Sakura- …

Sakura se change et partie vers le box d'Étoile des pré quand elle attend un conversation avec Mm Li et quelqu'un d'autre… 

Yelan- Sais Non!

?- ma chère Tante cette petite Sakura ne vous apportera que du malheur

Yélan- le malheur ne m'apporte peu mais se que je veux c'est que mon fis sois heureux même si tu es fiancer a lui ce ne sera pas toi son épouse..

?- c'est se que vous croyez… nous pouvons changer le future mais non le passer allor annuler le mariage et tuer cette femme et après je prendrais sa place au sin de votre famille et deviendra Mm Li…

Yélan- ses or de question! Sakura portera la bague de notre famille et se maria avec mon fis que votre père me menace ou détruis nos alliances cela ne me dérange pour le moin du monde allor ma chère Stéphanie il est sur que se ne sera pas toi la future épouse de Shaolan…

Stéphanie- oh vous allez le payer ma tante!

Sakura partie a la course voir Shaolan et le gifla 

Sakura- vous êtes qu'un monstre!

Shaolan- mais…

Sakura- Shaolan Li ne me parlez plus…jamais!

**+ Le lendemain Après-midi +**

Sakura se promena dans le jardin dans une superbe robe blanc casser et jaune jaunie 

?- quelle fleur ?

Sakura- je dirais les roses rouges et les fleurs cerisier la bas proche du piano…

?- et les roses ?

Sakura- un peux partout…

?- d'accord

Sakura- éh oh vous la bas j'ai dis rouge pas jaune!

?- Elle se débrouille bien…

?- mère je doit vous posez un question…

Yélan- oui Shaolan

Shaolan- hier elle est venu me voir et ma traiter de monstre…vous pouvez aussi me dire pourquoi Stéphanie étais ici?…

Yélan- elle voulais se marier a la place de Sakura…et je croix que Sakura a attendu la conversation…

Shaolan- qu'avait vous dit a cette…

Yélan- non je ne voudrais pas briser notre alliance pour cela…

?- Mm Li que pensez-vous j'ai le chois entre le rouge vin ou le rouge sang…?

Yélan- demander a mon fis Sakura

Sakura- allor Rouge vin ou Rouge sang?

Shaolan- rouge sang…

Sakura- c'est un très bon chois sur-tout vue votre vous-même!

Shaolan- vous dites

Yélan- bon je dois y aller aurevoir

Sakura- venez avec moi choisir vous avez un si bon goût a matière

Shaolan- avec plaisir

Sakura- allor nous prenons sois du vin blanc, rouge ou du champagne ?

Shaolan- pourquoi pas les 3

Sakura- allor nous allons prendre les 3

Shaolan-…

Sakura- a voilà l'argentrie en or, Fer ou argent

Shaolan- argent ses mieux pour découper la…viande tendre…

Sakura- se sera argent

Shaolan- oh voilà le souper allor entre le , poulet, steak, dinde, poison et bœuf

Sakura- je prendrais le poulet, poison, dinde et steak le plus tendre possible

Shaolan- allor on prend le tout sauf le bœuf

Sakura- connaissez-vous le dicton : Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête

Shaolan- oui

Sakura- vous avez récolté la tempête hier soir

Shaolan- a et pourquoi?

Sakura- parce que

Shaolan- allor je vais vous laisser moi aussi sur un dicton créer pour vous (**non pas pour vrais**) :

Si tu tapes ta tête contre une cruche et que ça sonne creux,  
n'en déduits pas que c'est la cruche qui est vide.

Sakura- vous voulais jouer a sa en M Li !

Shaolan- très bien

Sakura- Si tu veux sauver un arbre, mange un castor

Shaolan- Traîne avec un chien et tu en deviendra un aussi

Sakura- Ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace

Shaolan- Ce n'est pas en se levant plus tôt que le soleil se lèvera plus tôt

?- bon sa sufi

Sakura- Tomoyo?

Tomoyo- oui aller vient il faut aller te préparer

Shaolan- il est quelle heure

Tomoyo- 6 :30 je crois

Shaolan- aller y je vais m'occuper du reste…

Sakura- oui…

Tomoyo- bon vient

Sakura- j'arrive…il faut aussi que je te parle…

Sakura étais dans sa chambre avec Tomoyo et se regarda dans un miroir avec sa robe 

Sakura- parfaite!

Tomoyo- elle te va a ravire

Sakura- oui…

Tomoyo- qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sakura- c'est que et puis non tout va bien et en plus ses un beau jours aujourd'hui non?

Tomoyo- non le plus beau jour ses le jour du mariage…mais pour toi…

Sakura- Tomoyo…je dois te dire quelque chose…

Tomoyo- oui va y

Sakura- j'ai…j'ai des sentiment envers…Shaolan…

Tomoyo- quel sorte de sentiment?

Sakura- 3ième étape

Tomoyo- non…pas vrais mais tu…vous...jamais?

Sakura- non on c'est jamais embraser

Tomoyo- ok allor je vais te faire superbe pour se soir

Sakura- merci Tomoyo

Une heure plus tard Sakura étais prête. Elle portait un robe jaune gonfler. (**vous savez les robes serré a la taille mais gonfler dans le bas de la robe bas elle porte sa **)Son bustier étais sans brettelle et lui serrais la taille se qui fi paraître se poitrine plus grosse. Des fleur de cerisier blanc étais broder su le bustier et sur le côté gauche de la robe. Ses cheveux étais remonter en un chinion compliquer avec quelque mèche qui tomber mais friser se qui lui donna tout son charme. elle portait aussi des long gans blanc. Elle étais magnifique. 

_On toca a la porte et Yelan apparue dans un robe rouge sang. Dans sa main il avais un boîte noire._

Yelan- tu es magnifique Sakura…Tomoyo tu es vraiment bonne en couture et ses pour cela que je te demanderais de faire la robe de son mariage

Tomoyo- je le ferais Madame

Sakura- est-ce que j'étais obliger de mettre un corset car je ne respire plus…

Yelan- ses la dernier mode en France

Sakura- oui mais les femme en France doit apprendre a ne pas respire…

Yelan- Tomoyo tu pourrais nous laisser ?

Tomoyo- oui madame

_Tomoyo sortie de la chambre_

Yelan- Sakura tu fait déjà partie de la famille allor j'ai voulus te donnais quelque choses

_Yelan sortie de la petite boîte un collier en argent avec un pierre rouge foncer en forme d'ovale._

_La rêne l'attacha dans le coup de Sakura. _

Sakura- il est si beau

Yelan- oui il étais a ma arrière ,arrière, arrière grand-mère

Sakura- Je…

**Toc, Toc, Toc**

?- Sakura êtes-vous prête ?

Sakura- oui un instant Shaolan

Shaolan- …

Yelan- bon je croix que tu devrais aller au bal non?

Sakura- oui merci

_Sakura poussa la porte et Shaolan ne pue retenir un :_**Mon dieux**

Shaolan- Sakura vous êtes..

Sakura- Magnifique je sais

Shaolan- euh…oui allor êtes-vous prête ?

Sakura- oui

_Shaolan donna son bras et Sakura le prie. Il arriva ou les escalier et les désendie. Tout les regarde étais sur eux mais un seul les regarder avec un lueur de méchant. Sakura étais a côté de Shaolan. Celui-ci parler et cela tanner Sakura qui ne fessais que attendre. Le jeune héritier sans rendie comte. Il chuchota a Sakura…_

Shaolan- je suis a toi dans 2 minutes mais avant laisse-moi un raison pour que je quitter cette conversation…

Sakura- oui…

_Shaolan expliqua qu'il devait aller voir sa mère pour lui parler de son avenir ect…_

_Après il alla se de promener dans la salle. Ils alla vers le perrons et ne remarqua pas le regarde d'une petite jalouse…_

Sakura- Shaolan je doit vous avouez quelque chose

Shaolan- moi aussi…

Sakura- vous en 1ier

Shaolan- Ma mère voudrais que je vous embrasse quand je ferais mon discoure et que je dis que vous êtes la femme de ma vie…j'ai voulue vous le dire car je suis obliger de le faire et je voudrais votre accord ?

Sakura- si ses pour le peuple…ses oui

Shaolan- allor vous voulais me dire quoi?

Sakura- euh..oui…j'ai oublier désoler…

Shaolan- non c'est…

?- Prince Li votre mère veux que vous allez faire votre discoure

Shaolan- oh oui merci…Tu vien ?

Sakura- oui j'arrive

_Shaolan monta les marche qui mener a la scène ou étais le piano ect…_

Shaolan- allor bonsoir a vous tous. Vous êtes très beau ses sur-ment a cause du fait que sais mon anniversaire… Vous devez tous le savoir que dans 2 semaine je vais ma marier ave la femme de ma vie… et je l'aime du plus profond de mon cœur… la voici Sakura Kinomoto

_Sakura monta les marche arriver a côté de lui il la prie pas la taille et l'embrassa mais avec aucune passion... On attandie un crie dans la foule et une personne arriva a côté du couple._

?- cette femme n'est pas la fiancer du prince car ses moi!

_On attendie dans « oh » et puis silence_

Shaolan- Stéphanie comment ose tu venir ici! Tu n'es pas le bien venu

Stéphanie - Cette femme ma voler mon Shaolan et en plus et a mon collier

_Elle s'approcha de Sakura et enleva son collier de son cou. Il tomba a terre et se brisa. Sakura partie a la couse dans le jardin. Shaolan la regarda partire._

Shaolan- toi je te revois dans mes pattes tu auras a faire a moi…Part et ne revient plus…Jamais!

Stéphanie - Mais…

Shaolan- Part et ne revient plus jamais!

_Stéphanie Partie a la cours._

Shaolan- aller le bal n'est pas fini

**Et voila ses la fin…non pas la vrais fin mais la fin de se chapitre!**

**Onsera dans le prochain épisode dans révélation…**

**Aller tourlou!**

**Sarifa666 **


	4. Chapter IV

**Destiner: chapitre 4 révélation choc!**

**Flash back**

Shaolan- aller le bal n'est pas fini Fin Du Flash Back Le jeune Héritier partie a la recherche de la princesse. Il arriva dans le jardin et cria son nom 

_Tout se qu'il entendu étais les son de sa respiration. Le jardin étais grand et on pouvais se perde facilement. A force de penser ses pas le mena a la colline ou il avait regarder le coucher de soleil_

_Mais quelque chose manquer…_

Shaolan- Sakura…se que je m'en veux! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile!

???- non… certes vous êtes un peu coureur de jupon mais c'est cela qui donne tout cotre charme

Shaolan-… Sakura pardonnez-moi

Sakura- je vous pardonne pour se que vous avez fait avec mon maquillage…

Shaolan- …

Sakura- je vais aussi vous pardonner pour le faite que vous avez briser la pierre de mon collier…

Shaolan- Oh! J'allais oublier tenez voilà votre collier

Sakura- mais…la pierre…regarder

Shaolan- un…

Sakura- cœur…

Shaolan- la pierre en se cassent a former un cœur

Sakura- oui mais ses difficile de le voir

Shaolan- demain nous irons le porter au bijoutier du village il la formera pour quelle devienne ses que tu en voudras

Sakura- non j'irais le porter

Shaolan- et pourquoi?

Sakura- car moi et Tomoyo nous avons besoin de tissu blanc pour ma robe de…mariage

Shaolan- Sakura je doit vous dire..

Sakura- me dire?

Shaolan- _Je mi lance! _De tout les femme que j'ai vue vous êtes la plus gentil, douce, belle et maladroite que j'ai vue mais ses pour cela que je voulais vous dire…

???- Sakura!!! Bon dieux de merlin mais est-ce que sa va

Sakura- oui merci Tomoyo

Tomoyo- Ouf… Prince votre mère veux vous voir… dieux marie joseph! Ma Sakura mais qui a fait couler ton maquillage!

Sakura- …

Tomoyo- vient je vais te refaire un beauté

Sakura- Vous venez Prince?

Shaolan- oui…partez je vais vous rejoindre…

Sakura- pour se que vous voulais me dire…

Shaolan- se sera pour une prochaine fois…

Sakura- oui…

Shaolan- …

_Cella fessez mientenant presque 4 jour que le bal avait u lieu. Mais depuis Shaolan et Sakura ne s'étais reparler. La princesse décida un beau matin d'aller voir se qu'il se passer de si «non je suis occuper plus tard » dans la tête de l'héritier Li._

Toc!Toc!Toc! 

??- oui?

??- je peux entré ou vous êtres encor trop occuper?!

??- je le suis encor…

??- Shaolan Li ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ! sella fait plus de 3 jours que vous êtes dans se bureau, vous ne manger plus et vous ne voulais non plus sortir ou recevoir!

Shaolan-…

Sakura(entre dans la pièce)- je le savais bien vous ne travailler même pas… vous ne faite que penser…de quoi je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir…je croyais que vous étiez différent des autre mais j'avais tore vous êtes comme eux…pitoyable…

Shaolan- …je suis désoler

Sakura- pardonner-moi mais qu'avez vous dit?

Shaolan- je suis désoler

Sakura- Vous devez savoir que ses simple mot ne vous fera pas pardonner pour peu

Shaolan- oui…

Sakura- …

Shaolan-…

Sakura- bon je vais vous laisser a votre «travaille» M.Li

Shaolan- …

Sakura- au revoir

Shaolan- …

Sakura partie vers sa chambre en pleurent. Coucher sur son lit elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrire.

??- Sakura comment allez vous? Nous ne vous avons pas vus au déjeuner ni au dîner…

Sakura- je…je n'avais pas faim…

??- vous croyez peu-êtres que de rester dans sa chambre a pleure et la meilleur solution ?

Sakura- Mme Li…

Yelan- Non vous n'êtes pas obliger de me le dire…mais sa vous ferrez du bien

Sakura- oui…

Yelan- alors qui ou quoi à fait couler ses larme?

Sakura-…Shaolan…

Yelan- je m'en doutais…et qu'est-ce que il vous a fait?

Sakura- a moi…rien…mais il et distant il ne veux et il na plus le temps de me parler…je me sens seul souvent…depuis…

Yelan- c'est vrais… j'ai remarquer que depuis le bal la château étais sans vie monotone, sombre… nous devons y remédier et je sais comment

Sakura- à oui?…

Yelan- alors voilà bla bla bla bla … alors penser vous êtes capable?

Sakura- oui!

Yelan- parfait…alors vous êtes prête ?

Sakura- oui!

Yelan- aller y

Sakura partie en direction du bureau ou le prince « travailler ».

??- Shaolan!

??- oui…Sakura

Sakura- je doit vous parler!

Shaolan- oui…entré

Sakura ouvris la porte et sauta dans les bras du jeune homme.

Shaolan- mais…

Sakura- taisez-vous et embrasser moi!

Shaolan trop surpris pas l'élan d'amour de Sakura ne vie pas le tapis, ni le sofa et ni la personne dans le cadre de porte Alors il se pris les pied dans le tapis et tomba sur Sakura sur le sofa. Ils étais dans un position relativement douteuse.

Sakura- Je t'aime

Shaolan- n'es tu pas soul Sakura ?

Sakura- non et je dit la vérité… Je t'aime

Shaolan- puis-je avoir confirmation ?

Sakura- Je t'aime Shaolan Li Je t'aime ,je t'aime et encor je t'aime!…

Shaolan- (.) moi aussi je t'aime Belle Sakura Kinomoto

Sakura- mais allasse ses un rêve jeune prince…

Shaolan- qu…quoi ?

D'un bond il se réveilla. Et regarda a côté de lui et la vue… elle dormais paisiblement contre son torse…Depuis la fin du bal les choses on changer comme le fait que Sakura dors dans la chambre de Shaolan il y a aussi la bague de fiançailles qui est a son doigt, Les préparatifs avance a grand pas et il ne reste que 4 jours avant le mariage…Shaolan toujours en le regardent l'embrasa sur le front…

Shaolan-…Ne pas la réveiller…mais comment?

Sakura- mmmmh Shaolan…?

Shaolan- j'ai trop bouger je le savait je les reveiller… désoler de t'avoir réveiller…

Sakura- non je l'étais déjà je ne faisais de me reposer…

Shaolan- au…alors bonjours

Sakura- bonjours

Shaolan- comment aller vous?

Sakura- bien merci et vous ?

Shaolan- sa pourrais aller mieux…

Sakura- pourquoi vous êtes bléser ? montré moi sa

Shaolan- non sa va merci

Sakura- alors pourquoi?

Shaolan- j'ai fait un drôle de rêve

Sakura- ah oui raconter…

Shaolan- non…je ne crois pas que se serais approprier…

Sakura- ah oui pourquoi j'y étais?

Shaolan- oui…

Sakura- ah alors vous faite de rêve sur moi ?

Shaolan- non!

Sakura- mais moi je crois le contraire alors c'étais quoi comme rêve?…oser ? amical ? triste ?

Shaolan- je ne dirais rien

Plus qu'il se chicaner plus il s'approchai l'un de l'autre…

Sakura- aller dites moi le!

Shaolan- non

Sakura- sil vous plait!

Shaolan- euh…non

Sakura- aller

Shaolan- non!

Sakura- oui!

Shaolan- non!

Sakura- j'ai le droit de savoir ! c'est quand même sur moi!

Shaolan- même si se serais sur la rêne de France je ne dirais rien!

Sakura- c'est parce que vous avait peur…c'est sa vous avait peur

Shaolan- au que non miss Kinomoto!

Sakura- alors pourquoi vous ne voulais pas me le dire M Li?

Shaolan- vous voulez le savoir alors vous aller le savoir!

Sakura- oui!

Shaolan- j'ai rêver que vous arriver dans ma chambre et que vous m'embrasser mais puisque vous voulez tous savoir sur moi alors je vais vous en dire une bonne et même je vais vous le montré !

Shaolan embrassa Sakura! **(NdA : oui! Enfin (.) )**

Puisque il étais encor sur le lit il la fie basculer pour que se sois lui sur le dessus et elle le dessous. Sakura voulue parler mais il en profita pour y clisser sa langue. Sakura fini par céder à c'est cares et répondis au baisser… a bout de souffle il se sépare.

Shaolan- je vous aime…

Sakura- alors c'est sa que vous voulez me dire …?

Shaolan- oui…

Sakura- je vais êtres franche avec vous…moi aussi je voulais vous le dire mais j'avais trop peur…

Shaolan- ne pleurer pas…

Shaolan bu sa larme et se tassa a côté d'elle.

Shaolan- alors…

Sakura- alors quoi?

Shaolan- vous voulez faire quoi j'ai la journée de libre

Sakura- nous pourrions peut-êtres aller au village faire de emplette ?

Shaolan- ou s'embrasser tous la journée ?

Sakura- oui se serais possible

Shaolan- alors on choisi quoi?

Sakura- je dirais s'embraser tout la journée, déjeuner, dîner et souper et recommencer le tout

Shaolan- mais que vous êtes brillante !

Sakura- oui mais se ne pas que sa on a des truc a faire non ?

Shaolan- vous avez raison au boulot

**À Suivre…**

**Et c'est repartie pour un autre moment d'amour! Alors comment c'étais? Bon ou mauvais?**

**Au juste pour les curieux non il ne le feront pas tout de suit car j'ai quelque chose moi!**

**Aller tourlou!**

**(uu)o**

¯ ¯

**Sarifa666 **


	5. Chapter V

Destiner :** Chapitre 5 :Mariage reporter.**

?- au mais arrête de bouger Sakura!

Sakura- mais c'est si long rester debut Tomoyo!

Tomoyo- si tu arrêter de bouger j'aurais déjà fini!

Sakura- on dirait que tu me fait un chapiteau au lieux d'une robe de mariage!

Tomoyo- tu a la choix! sois que j'ai vite et que se sois laid ou sois que je prend mon temps et que se sois beau!

Sakura les deux est-ce possible?

Tomoyo- non

?- Tomoyo!

Tomoyo- ah...voila prince li... PRINCE LI N'ENTRÉ PAS!

Shaolan- mais...

Tomoyo- j'ai dis de ne pas entré cela porte malheure si le marier voit la marier dans sa robe de mariage avant le mariage!

Shaolan- malheure ou pas malheure je doit lui parler!

Tomoyo- après!

Shaolan- Tomoyo c'est le prince qui te l'ordone!

?- et c'est votre mère qui vous ordonne de céser de crie

Shaolan- mère...

Yelan- Tomoyo je ne veux que personne entre dans cette pièce avant que la robe sois terminer

Tomoyo- oui madame

Sakura- ah!

** 3 Heures plus tard...**

Tomoyo- et voila terminer!

Sakura- enfin!

Tomoyo- tu ne va pas te voir?

Sakura- si...

_Sakura alla vers le miroire et si regarda... Sa robe étais blanche neige avec dans le bas sur le côté gauche de fleure de cerisier rose pale qui monta jusqu'au buste. C'étais un robe sans manche seule 2 petite corte rose pale s'atacha dans son cou et deux gants blancs monta jusqu'au coude...et un diadème étais posser sur sa tête avec son voile qui fesais plus de 5m . Sa robe en plus d'être belle avait un traine._

Sakura- magnifique

Tomoyo- tu vois c'est peu-être long mais le résulta et magnifique!

Sakura- enlève moi la sinon je vais la tacher

Tomoyo- retien ton soufle car le corset et avec la robe.

_Sakura sortir de la salle de couture et alla dans le jardin.Marchand toujours ne sentie même pas le cheval qui étais derière elle... D'un coup de sabot il la pris et la mis sur le cheval et galopa a tout vitesse.Sakura pris de panique cria mais une main l'an enpècha..._

** 2 Heures plus tard...**

?- allor c'est toi la prochaine rène...minione

Sakura- mmmMMmmmMMMMMmmmmm!

?- cesse de crier! personne ne peu t'attendre ici...

?- Tumari arrête de jouer avec elle sinon Stéphanie va s'énerver!

Sakura- _Stéphanie! la cousine se Shaolan mais pourquoi ... _

**Flash Back**

_**Stéphanie- elle ma voler ma place! vous ne conprener pas cela ma tante!**_

_**Yelan- je refuse!**_

_**Stéphanie- comme vous voudrez mais je vais me venger...**_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Stéphanie- A te voila...alors comment trouve tu les cachot du chateau li?

Sakura- _Je suis dans les cachot du chateau? cela veu dire..._

Stéphanie- c'est tu se que je vais faire de toi?

Sakura- ...

Stéphanie- je vais te laisse pourire ici ou peu etre pas et pendant se temps je vais devenir rène et j'aurais Shaolan juste à moi!

Sakura- MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Stéphaine- et toi tu pleura tout le larme de ton corps pour que quelqun vienne t'ouvrire mais puisque je vais enfoncer la porte pour que personne ne t'attendre! ah!ah!ah!

Sakura- MMMMMMMMMMM!

Stéphanie- aurevoir!

Sakura- _comment sortire d'ici...la fenêtre mais je ne passerais jamais la dedans... a moin que..._

?- éh psssss!

Sakura- ?

?- éh psssss

Sakura- MMM?

?- vient par ici!

Sakura-?

?- Attend je vais t'enlever sa

Sakura- merci

?- allor qu'a tu fait a la méchante sorciere?

Sakura- je lui est pris sa place au sin du sang royal

?- tu n'a pas selement jouer avec le feu tu plonger tout le alumette dans l'alcol

Sakura- je sais mais la je ne peu plus sortire d'ici, Je ne pourais plus jamais voir l'homme que j'aime et ma famille...

?- je m'appele aloria

Sakura- Sakura

Aloria- pour sortire d'ici jai un moyen

Sakura- mais pourquoi tu n'est pas sortie plutôt?

Aloria- parseque je ne suis pas un prisonière

Sakura- mais...

Aloria- je suis une garde

Sakura- mais que fait tu ici?

Aloria- trop long histoir mais la il faute te faire sortire

Sakura- mais sa fait 8 heure que je suis ici et mon...le mariage commence dans 45 minutes je n'aurais j'amais le temps...

** Un peu plus haut dans le chateau**

Shaolan- retrouver la car sinon il n'y aura pas de mariage et de roi!

Gardes- oui!

?- Shaolan!

Shaolan- Stéphanie que me veux tu?

Stéphanie- Sakura ma donner un lettre pour toi

Shaolan- mais pourquoi à toi?

Stéphani- je ne sais pas..tien

**Lettre...**

_Chère Shaolan._

_Je voudrais anuler le mariage car j'ai trouver meilleure que vous je n'an suis pas désoler _

_car quand je dor avec vous  je ne me sens pas très bien. cela et peut être a cause que je ne vous_

_aime plus. Même si vous  eseille de me chercher cela ne sera pas possible car moi et mon nouveau fiancer nous parton loin pour que je ne pense plus a votre famille._

_Je voudrais que vous marier Stéphanie car elle est la fille pour vous._

_adieux_

_Sakura Kinomoto -xXx-_

**Fin**

Stéphanie- alors?

Shaolan- elle est partie...

Stéphanie- au mais pour qui euh pour quoi?

Shaolan- meilleur que moi...

Stéphanie- mais si elle est partie cela veux dire que le mariage et ronpu

Shaolan- non! je vais me marier

Stéphanie- ah oui? et a qui

Shaolan- Stéphanie veux tu devenir ma...ma femme...?

Stéphanie- moi! oui je le veux

Shaolan- bien...va voir tomoyo et dit lui tout se qui c'est passer...prépar toi on se marie dans 35 minutes...

Stéphanie- mais je n'aurais jamais le temps !

Shaolan- sa mes égale...

Stéphanie- Shaolan revin ici! Shaolan!

**Dans la salle de couture**

Tomoyo- au mis arrête de bouger je doit refair tout la robe a caus de toi

Stéphanie- a mais se n'est pas de ma faute su miss et partir retrouver un autre homme!

Tomoyo- je vous intredie de dir du mal de sakura!

Stéphanie- si tu n'arrête pas de parler au lieux de travaille je vais devoir te le fair payer

Tomoyo- aussé donque

Stéphanie- ok écoute moi salle bourgoise si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse la même chose que ta cher amie tu ferais mieux de te taire!

**À suivre...**

**niark Niark Niark!**

**J'adore couper au moment le plus savoureur!**

**Sarifa666**


End file.
